


Mutter der Untoten [Mother of the undead]

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Rumplestiltskin, Smut, Vampire!Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does happen when you face the Queen and Mother of the Undead in order to resume the search of a long lost family member?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutter der Untoten [Mother of the undead]

**Author's Note:**

> emderavin wanted for her birthday some vampire!Belle and hunter!Rumple and this happened. Not sure if this will meet your expectations but I do hope you like it :) Happy belated birthday!!
> 
> And yeah, the summary sucks completely and I think the fic too but I promise I will do better with the verse I have on mind. I promise.

“Battle must come to an end, hunter. Give me the chalice and I will spare your life.”

“I’d better be transformed into a vampire than giving you this.”

The lady showed her teeth to the man that was kneeling in front of her, completely bruised, with blood all over his body, and most of his clothes torn. She knew already she had the victory right in front of her: she could feed herself from him and then get back the chalice. She would have another loyal neophyte for her army. She could have everything.

She started to walk towards him; the hunter tried to get up and move to kill her but his bruises were too deep and hurt him too much. But he wouldn’t give up; he wouldn’t throw the towel now he was so close of destroying the Maid of the Darkness. The chalice was just a personal reward for such a long way; if he managed to sell it, he would have enough money to resume the search of his boy. That’s what mattered in the moment; he simply couldn’t die there.

He had to fight.

The woman reached his position and kneeled in front of him.

“Why are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m a hunter, it’s my job.”

“You’re doing this for something else; I can see it in your eyes.” She took his face between her hands. He thought she was going to bit him. Everything was going to come to an end. He closed her eyes, waiting for the transformation.

“I’m sorry, Bae.” He thought.

“I’m not going to kill you, hunter. Not after seeing through your eyes.”

“Why don’t you transform me already? I haven’t anything else to lose.”

“Your boy, Baelfire, that’s why you come here. The chalice would make you resume your search, or am I wrong?” Her face was so close to his he could feel the coldness of her skin, white as marble, and the depth of her dark blue eyes. “The pain of the loss, I know it. I know how it feels to lose somebody you love.”

“How can you know it? How can you even feel?”

“A long time ago, I was human.” She rose and looked down to him. “Instead of killing me, let me help you.” She smiled, showing her fangs again. “We can help each other.”

\-----

Four months had passed since Rumple von Stiltskin had arrived for the first time in the castle of Belle, the Maid of Darkness, as people called her. The beauty and the purity of an angel transformed into the most absolute darkness; she was called Queen of the Night in the circles of hunters and slayers. She possessed the strength of one hundred armies, the most powerful magic on all the known realms and she kept the beauty she had when she was human. Blue eyes, long brown curly hair and the skin of a china doll; so fragile but so deadly at the same time.

Legends said she had lived more than five thousand years, and she had seen all kinds of changes in the realms, and she had met the most varied and strangest people that had ever come across the fields of Avonlea.

And now, one of the most celebrated and laureate monster hunter of all the times had turned tables, and ended up joining her army of the dead.

His wounds would have killed him before he could get back to the nearest town, searching for help, and for once in her long life, Belle had mercy with him, and bite him, transforming him. The process had been painful for both him, and the first days of Rumple as a neophyte had been a complete disaster; he almost killed a complete village during their first hunting.

From that moment Belle had decided that he would remain chained in the dungeons; she would bring to him fresh blood and anything he would need until his transformation was complete.

But far from needing only blood, another need, bigger and even more dangerous was growing into him. Lust and desire were starting to be a problem; in that moment Belle thought it had been the worst idea she could ever had –she should have left him to die all alone in his castle-, having another beast in her castle (aside her) would only bring her more problems aside the ones she already had.

One particular evening, she went downstairs, to the dungeons, with a prisoner to feed Rumple. His thirst for blood had grown in the past days, and she started to believe something was wicked about his transformation. She left the man in front of the neophyte and closed the cell; the chains held him to the wall but were long enough so he could catch the man. Belle watched how Rumple bit his neck and sucked violently, leaving no trace of life into the man. He didn’t scream; his death was very quick.

For what came next, Belle thanked the man was already dead: he started to rip the extremities of the dead body, and hitting them against the wall and the bars of the cell. This behavior was usual for the new neophytes, but Rumple had passed that phase three weeks ago. The transformation should have ended three days ago.

Then she realized that what was haunting Rumple’s transformation was the lust. Some neophytes showed that trait during transformation; others showed another kind of personalities, but that wasn’t very common. Not all neophytes developed traits during their transformation. The ones who did it, showed them as long as they lived as vampires. And of course, to reach the adult phase, they had to fulfill those skills, or desires.

Belle doubted. In her hands was the life of Rumple. She could kill him, or she could give him what he wanted. During her life, she had knew a few neophytes who had developed the trait of lust, and they were particularly violent, sneaky and above of all, extremely good finders and hunters. They were feared for being somehow superior to the rest of them. If she satisfied him, she could have by her side a powerful being, another way to achieve missions and keep her kingdom and position. Rumple could be the protector she had been searching for years.

Belle undid her dress and robe in front of him, and opened the cell with magic. Rumple got more anxious, more nervous, while she walked towards him. They were face to face. “I know what possesses your body, and I can free you.” She pressed her hands against his almost bare chest. “But you have to behave. If you don’t, I promise I will kill you. If you can’t control yourself, you can’t be a vampire.”

He grunted, and she felt his muscles relax. She saw he was already hard; that was a bit obvious, he had been in a state of wanting during days, even weeks. His breathing was harsh, completely uncoordinated, and his eyes were injected in blood. There were stains of blood in the edge of his mouth. His clothes had almost disappeared and his hair was completely messy. He looked like a homeless person, and yet, he turned her on.

Belle kissed him deeply, tasting the blood that remained in his mouth, feeling the remains of warmth that his body had. It just felt good; so many years had passed since she had kissed, or even fucked a man. She liked it, but not many men were able to keep up her rhythm and most of them ended dead. She was **_too_** strong for them. But Rumple, her neophyte, could do it without any problem. He was strong, the wounds that he had as a man had disappeared already, and he definitely wanted it.

She threw him to the floor and slowly approached to him; he was expecting her moves, but without saying a word. She finished destroying the clothes that were over his body, and leaned over him.

“Good boy. You’re doing it so good. Don’t mess up the end, okay?”

She took his cock and placed it on her entrance, and she pushed. She groaned and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the long forgotten sensations that fucking brought her. It was glorious, completely glorious, and she loved it. She spread her legs wider, and started to ride Rumple. First, slowly, and then, fast; she moved with a frenetic rhythm that was driving the neophyte mad, and so her. The sensation of being filled again, the sensation of warmth and the moans –and even the orgasm- breathed life into her.

That night they made love countless times, until Rumple felt too tired to continue. His other hunger had been satisfied, until the next day. Belle left him in the dungeon, promising that she would calm his needs until the day he would become an adult vampire. This ritual lasted for two weeks, when Rumple finally learned to control his trait and his thirst for blood.

During the time the transformation, he only managed to grunt and say words without any connection between them. He only knew to pronounce the name of his creator – **_B E L L E_** – and a few more words, referring to his needs. When the transformation was complete, he recovered completely his extended vocabulary and what was more important, his ability to speak.

“Quite long transformation, wasn’t it?”

“Enough to drive me mad.” She opened the cell and freed him. “Must say you have better aspect than when you arrived to my castle…”

“I may remind you I was about to die and the battle with you left me exhausted…” He rose and stretched his body. “Why did you transform me?”

“Baelfire von Stiltskin. Your son. He disappeared. And you want to find him.”

“How do you know that?” He got closer to her, they were almost face to face.

“I saw it in your eyes when you were about to die.” She laughed. “I can help you to find him.”

“Great thing that you transformed me…” He said sarcastically.

“If I wouldn’t transform you, you would have died. A high percentage of your body was badly damaged, not to mention the blood loss… You needed my help.”

Rumple looked away and pressed his head against the stone wall. He sighed and remained silent for a long time. “When our search begins?”

“Whenever you are ready.”

\-----

Rumple got adapted very well to the life of a vampire, and he enjoyed Belle’s company. Their hunts always ended with making love in any place of the castle. During the day, they planned and researched, trying to find information about Rumple’s son, and sometimes they even fought the hunters that came to the castle. No one ended alive.

They made quite a team, indeed, and Belle didn’t regret anymore transforming Rumple. She might have added a problem for the search, but she also had added some qualities humans could never possess. Sometimes he reminded her she had made him a new self in order to mend the errors of the past.

Rumple never talked why Bae disappeared, and Belle kept as a secret how she was transformed. They knew how many parts and things were implied in both cases, and those were things that should remained buried until the end of time.

\-----

“Look, a group of hunters.” Rumple informed, as he looked through the window.

“How many of them?”

“Ten, and they carry horses with them.” He looked at her, with playful eyes. “What do you think, my Queen? Should we get rid of those bastards?”

“You know what to do, my Dark One.” She smiled, biting her lips, and getting close to him. “The one who kills more gets the right to be on top tonight. Deal?”

He kissed her deeply, sealing the deal, and both ran downstairs, showing their fangs.

Fun had just begun.


End file.
